


One Night stands

by Silverstris



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Yanderetale - Fandom
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Smut, one-nightstands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverstris/pseuds/Silverstris
Summary: Smut, Pure smut. Porn with Very Little Plot.Brass is drunk, but its Grillbz that gets wrecked.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ammazolie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ammazolie).



It was late in the evening and the bar was slowly starting to clear out.  
Grillbz was quickly making his rounds to each booth wiping them down. 

"Last Call for Alcohol!" he called to the remaining tenants. 

Brass raised his hand "One more Sparky." he called in a slurred voice. Grillbz shivered in delight at the nickname causing a flickering blush to tinge his hair a deeper red. 

"I think..Maybe you've had enough." He smiled, He was eyeing Brass longingly as he sheepishly loosened his tie in the suttle hint.

Brass glanced up and smirked coyly. "Well then, if that's how its going to be." he chuckled before heading to the door with the remaining customers. 

Grillbz eyes followed him as the Skeleton slip into the alley leading to the fire escape that would take him to the upstairs apartment. 

He quickly scrambled to lock the entrance door and draw the blinds for the night before practically hopping over the bar to cut through the kitchen and rush up the staircase leading to the same hall. 

The door was already opened a crack when he flew through. It slammed shut behind the imp giving him only a second to brace himself as Brass seized him by the arm and slammed him against the wall, knocking the wind out of him.

A crushing kiss muffled the startle cry and drew the remaining air from the Fire imps lungs leaving him breathless. 

He parted his lips further allowing the older male to slip his teal colored tongue in and wrestle his own into submission. 

Brass broke the kiss letting the other gasp for air as Grillbz legs trembled, threatening to give out beneath him. Brass kicked them apart and slid his knee between the taller males thighs keeping him steady while his knee pressed firmly against the imps crotch. 

The trembling male panted heatedly as he grinds his hips against Brass's leg lightly, his growing need pressing painfully against the tightness of his flame proof pants.  
"Stars You're such a fucking slut aren't you?" Brass chuckled lightly as he drank in the sight of his lover bucking eagerly against him. "DO I really make you so Hot and Bothered?" he chuckled lightly

"Y-yes, Please Brass Yes." 

Suddenly Brass's phalanges lightly grazed against the heated mass between Grillbz legs still sheathed in their fabric confines. Without warning he dug his finger tips in and squeezed the aching cock mercilessly.

Grillbz gasped and arched his back against the wall before doubling over and convulsed almost violently, a strangled moan echoing past his lips. 

Brass looked down in a mix of amusement and surprise as he felt the wet heat fill his hand. "Did you just...Did you cum already?" he asked in thinly veiled laughter.

Grillbz flames deepened in their color as he looked way thoroughly ashamed. "I just, I couldn't...I was so excited already from you k-kissing me. I didn't mean too-" he stammered bashfully. 

Brass smirked and grabbed a thick handful of Grillbz flaming locks yanking it roughly to force Grillbz to meet his gaze. "Shut up. It was adorable." he chuckled.

He resumed massaging the still hardened cock through the fabric teasingly. Grillbz shivered in delight as the other continued to speak. "To think you wanted it so badly, you really are a dirty little bitch aren't you?" 

Grillbz mewled in need as his hips started to buck once more into Brass's grasp. "O-only for you.."he whispered breathlessly causing Brass's soul to flutter.  
"PL-please Brass, f-fuck me already.I-I need it."

The older male seized Grillbz by the arm and all but dragged him towards the bed. He quickly shrugged off his coat and laid it carefully over the chair before tugging at his shirt. 

Grillbz quickly kicked off his shoes and undid his belt quickly.He tore off his black vest discarding it haphazardly and yanked open his button up shirt. Brass stopped him there and pulled him close again smashing their lips together in another bruising kiss. 

The teal tongue lightly traced Grillbz bottom lip before biting down on it roughly causing the flame imp to cry out. He whimpered as a shiver of desire ran down his back. 

"Tit for tat sparky, I already made you cum once." Brass murmured softly. 

Grillbz gave a soft grunt of understanding. He reached up lightly caressing Brass's ribs tracing each and every dent and crack in the bones with his finger tips. 

He gently kissed down Brass's neck and over his collar, his tongue and lips tickling the sensitive constructs as they trailed lower and lower. 

Brass's breathing hitched as he felt Grillbz heated touch gently caress under his sternum close to his soul stroking the sensitive bone. He shivered lightly and rested a hand on Grillbz head running his fingers through the flaming locks. 

"AH! Sparky, f-fuck babe that feels nice." he groaned softly as the imp kissed and lapped at each and every rib. He carefully wrapped one hand around Brass's spine, giving it one, two, three rough strokes nearly bringing the skeleton to his knees. 

"FU-UCK!" Brass cried out. His ecto body quickly formed his torso to which Grillbz devoured in bruising kisses trailing down Brass's manifested abdomen and navel. 

Grillbz was on his knees now and pushed Brass back into the chair. He watched playfully as Brass lightly stumbled in surprise but landed safely on his round ass in the chair. 

He was about to admonish the imp for shoving him around before his eye lights brightened to watch Grillbz crawl sensually on all fours towards him, his eyes locking with the others as Grillbz kneel between the skeletons knees and smiled up at him. 

"You gonna put on a show for me babe?" Brass chuckled lightly and ran his hand through Grillbz hair before giving it a sharp tug causing the imp to let out a needy groan "F-fuck Brass, I hope you wreck me tonight." he chuckled in return. 

"Believe it." 

Grillbz smiled and licked his lips before leaving forward and dragging his hot tongue up the fabric covered bulge before him slowly tugging at the zipper with his teeth.

Brass blushed brightly and coughed hiding his coyness. "God your good at that." he said almost breathlessly before the imp wrapped his lips around the button unhooking it so that Brass's erection peeked out. 

He delved deeper plunging his tongue in to trace along the underline of Brass's shaft before lightly tugging the pants down. Gently he grazed his teeth along the tender mass from the base to the tip before swirling is hot wet tongue over the head. 

Brass muttered curses under his breath s he stroked Grillbz head with both hands now. "Fuck sparky, your hungry arnt'cha? GO on, lemme see you choke on my dick. " he growled lightly, his eye lights glowing lustfully. 

Grillbz looked up at him before he took the ecto-cock into his mouth inch by inch. Brass bit his bottom lip and shuddered as his sex was enveloped in the hot moist orifice. He quickly became impatient and roughly pushed Grillbz head down the rest of the way.

The Imp's eyes shot wide open as he choked on the sudden intrusion. Brass was all too rough as he thrust up into Grillbz mouth almost suffocating him as he forced him to deep throat the thick mass. "Taking it like a champ, you cock hungry whore" Brass grunted lightly.

 

Grillbz gagged slightly but the thrill was too much as a shiver ran down his own spine and too his loins. He did his best to continue the pace.

His hands refused to remain idle as his left hand tugged the fabric down further until it looped around Brass's knees. His right hand lightly caressed and massaged the teal orbs below Brass's weeping cock.

"F-fuck your so good at this, god damn Grillbz!" Brass panted s his thrusts became less rhythmic. "Sh-shit! I...I'm close!" He warned. He tightened his hold on Grillbz hair keeping him from pulling away, he let out low satisfied groan as he gave into his release, a rush of pleasure overwhelming his senses.

"Sw-swallow it, all of it you filthy bitch.' he panted heatedly as he watched Grillbz choke and splutter as he tried his best to drink down every drop. 

He looked up beseechingly as his flames dimmed, he needed air! 

"Not until you've swallowed it all like a good little slut." he grunted and gave a couple of jerking thrusts to force more of the seed down.

Grillbz ran his tongue up and down the shaft as he closed his eyes tightly, he was starting to feel dizzy now.

Finally Brass pulled his head back, Grillbz coughed and gasped desperately as Brass's teal magic spilled down the imps chin and chest contrasting brightly against the yellow and orange hues of Grillbz flesh.

Brass doubled over and stroked Grillbz head and shoulders and planted a soft kiss on Grillbz fore head,

"You good Sparky?" he muttered gently, Grillbz nodded softly in return, He was no stranger to rough treatment in fact he craved it. It didn't scare him at all to be gagged or choked like that, instead he felt another rush of excitement and pleasure.

 

Brass smiled and admired the flaming imp. "God you look so fucking gorgeous like that. Come on." he got up and lifted Grillbz strait off the floor and stepped out of his pants as he carried his lover to the bed.

"Please Brass, please fuck me." the crackling voice pleaded as he wrapped his arms around Brass's neck in a warm embrace. 

Brass simply chuckled lightly. "What do you want?" he asked teasingly as he pulled Grillbz pants off, The Imps own heated sex sprang forward proud and erect, already weeping for attention. 

"Please Brass, Please I want you to fuck me." Grillbz whimpered as Brass laid him in the bed. "What do you want me to do" the skeleton smirked. 

"Bite me! Scratch me! Make me bleed, Make me scream Just fuck me already!" Grillbz reached up to yank Brass down atop of him by the ribs. 

Brass chuckled in amusement before seizing one of Grillbz nipples in his teeth and biting down hard. The flame imp screamed arching his back and clinging to his lover with both arms. 

Brass took this chance to line up his erection with the others unprepared rectum and plunged his still moist cock deep into the others ass Grillbz screaming became louder now. 

Like a beast unleashed Brass dug his finger tips into Grillbz ribs and dragged them down leaving four long cuts on each side of the fire imps abdomen. He took up a rough and bruising pace slamming into the imps sweet spot quickly drowning Grillbz in a mixture of ecstasy and agony. 

Brass released Grillbz nip and swirled his tongue round the bleeding teeth marks lapping up the hot blood that flowed freely from the wound. 

"Oh god Yes! Fuck! Yes, Please Brass! D-don't stop!" Grillbz cried out as his legs wrapped around his lovers hips pulling him closer. "Oh god its so fucking deep! A-ah...Ah-hah y-your cock is so damn thick. I...It's stretching me!"

Brass growled savagely with a permanent grin plastered on his face "That's cause your ass is sucking me in, fucking slut. Taking it in deep like that. " he grunted as he slammed mercilessly into the imp causing the bed to lightly bump into the wall.

Grillbz cried harder as he arched his back, he was already so close "I~ I'm gonna-!" he warned as his body tightened around Brass's thick cock. 

"Not yet you aren't." Brass seized Grillbz sex covering the tip with his thumb. He squeezed it roughly letting the other rut wildly into his grasp "Br-brassy pl-please! Pl-please l-let me c-cum! Oh go-god Please!" Grillbz stuttered as his mind came undone from the sheer pleasure of it all. 

Brass licked along Grillbz neck drinking in the sweet begging. It brought him closer to the edge himself and before long his teeth sank into the tender flesh once more. His finger tips tore into Grillbz sex causing his lover to cry out again and tighten his grip. 

"BRASS! BRASS PLEASE!!"

"You feel that? My cock twitching inside that tight ass of yours? I'm going to cum soon." he chuckled before lapping at the fresh hickey. 

"BRASS! LE-LET ME-! PLEASE! I NEED TO CU-CUM!" 

Brass soon found mercy and thrust deep into the Imp slamming into his hot spot before he removed his thumb and gave Grillbz cock a few slow strokes to help milk him as Grillbz came hard. His seed shot forth against Brass's stomach and against his own chest and navel as he screamed his release. "OH GOD! FUCK! BRASSY!" 

"Sh-shit! SPARKY!"

Brass's own seed filled Grillbz completely to the point of spilling out and coating the flame imps ass and thighs, pooling on the mattress below them.. Brass balanced his weight on his elbows as he and Grillbz both panted deeply trying to catch their breath. 

"I..I'm s-so full." Grillbz blushed as one hand trailed over his navel feeling the light bulge. He shivered lightly as he pressed down on it gently still feeling Brass's cock still buried deep inside him. 

Brass groaned lightly and chuckled, "Your such a freak in the sheets sparky." He leaned up and kissed Grillbz tenderly. The Imp slowly started to rock his hips again. "Pl-please..One more round." he whispered against Brass's teeth. 

Brass sighed softly in content and ran his hand through Grillbz flaming locks as he weighed his options. He gently pulled out with a soft squelching noise. 

"Ah babe sorry, I gotta get home and make Yan dinner." he said as he untangled himself from Grillbz grasp. The flame imp looked up heart broken, his body covered in bites, scratches and cum. "Just a few more moments? Please brassy." he pleaded as he sat up reaching for the other as the skeleton pulled on his pants and grabbed his coat. 

"See ya tomorrow Grillbz." he said before teleport out of the room leaving the imp alone once more.


End file.
